


The emperor's concubine

by Kurara21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Mind Games, Minor Mai/Zuko, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurara21/pseuds/Kurara21
Summary: One year after Katara’s mother was murdered, the fire nation returns to the South pole. Whilst trying to hold off the fire nation’s soldiers who were surrounding her father, ready to imprison him, or worse kill him. Katara attack’s them and reveals her water bending ability. As a result her entire family is taken captive and sent to a fire nation prison.Several years later, Fire Lord Ozai graces the nation’s top security prison with his presence. There the beautiful young waterbender catches his eye. Taken by her beauty and inner fire, he decides to bring her pack to the palace as his private concubine. Katara thought that her life in prison was a living hell, but it proved to be nothing compared to being tormented and used as the Fired Lord’s personal little toy, a mere tool for pleasure and entertainment. But in this hellish nightmare, an unexpected light appears. Fire Prince Zuko, who stands up for the young girl and treats her with dignity and kindness, the kind prince possesses a warmth that burns strong enough to melt down the icy-walls the waterbender has built up around her heart to protect herself. But will he be able to free her from his father's clutches?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! super excited about this fanfic, I'm hoping you guys enjoy it as well. So here's the first chapter, enjoy!! xoxo

Katara and her family used to be happy, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked.  
Katara remembers her mother’s death as if it had happened yesterday. That dreadful day, that the young waterbender never could’ve predicted would be the last day she would ever see her mother. All of a sudden the falling snow had turned black like ash. She didn’t know what it meant, but could tell from the look in the adult’s eye’s that it couldn’t be anything good. She felt a panic wash over her body and her first instinct told her to run back to her safe place, that filled her with warmth, her mother.  
She remembers the terror of finding a strange scary man in her home, telling her to leave. Katara didn't want to leave, but every bone in her body shivered and the young girl was filled with an overwhelming amount of fear. Unlike anything she had ever experienced before.  
Unable to resist that strong feeling, Katara ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could manage, she felt as though lungs were about to collapse and her legs about to fall off, but she kept on running. Then she felt relieved when her little eyes spotted her father in the crowd of the battle that was taking place. She warned him of the strange man she had encountered. Together they rushed back to their home, finding Kya lifess on the floor, they were too late.. Katara instantly broke down crying, and shook her mom, trying to bring her back. And as quickly as the soldiers had arrived, they left. Katara felt as if her whole world and heart had been shattered into a million pieces, and after that her life was never the same.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year has now passed and Katara is now nine years old. Although their lives were never the same after losing their mother, Sokka, Katara and their father remained a united and strong family. Always looking out and supporting one another. 

And although not a minute went by where the trio didn't mourn or miss the wonderful person she had been, their lives had gone back to a somewhat normal state.

Whilst Sokka spent most of his days out playing warrior, Katara had taken upon herself a lot of more responsibility around the house. Her father helped her a great deal, but if the young waterbender was being honest he wasn’t all that great of a help. His folding was sloppy, he usually burned their food and not to mention shrunk their laundry. 

Still she liked getting his help, she had discovered this new clumsy side of him, which was a great contrast to his usual warrior side. Somehow it made him more human, and only brought their family closer. They never realized how much Kya had done until it was up to them to take care of it all. 

It was a quiet and cold afternoon, the sun was shining and the snow falling down like beautiful crystals. Katara loved when the sun shined down on their home, the ice sparkled and looked so magical. She was sitting down preparing some sea prunes for lunch. Her waterbending was still pretty weak and she couldn’t control it well, but she knew enough to use it as a helping tool around the kitchen. 

‘’ Mmm..That smells amazing sweetheart.’’ her father appeared with some empty bowls and cups, and sat down beside her.

‘’ Thanks Dad’’ She smiled at him. 

‘’ Why don’t you go out and get your brother while I make us some warm tea?’’

Katara smiled, although he wasn’t much of a cook, she had to admit.. Her father made excellent tea. Probably the best tea in the south pole. He had once told her that the secret to good tea depended on the quality of the water, and that most people in the village brewed their tea with water from the well, he believed that the ice cold water from the glaciers were of a better quality and made excellent tea.

Katara stood up, gave her dad a hug. Just as she was about to leave to find her brother, Sokka came running through the door.

‘’ DAD QUICK! it’s them, they’re back!!’’ He shouted with an absolute terrified look on his face.

‘’ Katara,Sokka. Listen to me, you two need to go somewhere far away and hide, take the other kids with you. I’m not losing anymore of my family to those bastard.’’

‘’ Dad, no we are not leaving you. They can’t split up out family again.’’ Katara protested and grabbed a hold of her father’s arm and hugged it tightly. She felt tears building up in the corner of her eye, but simply brushed them aside. Now was not the time to break down.

‘’ Yeah, we can fight too.’’ Sokka added.

‘’ Please dad don’t make us have to leave you. We won’t do it. You can’t lose us, but we can’t stand the thought of losing you either.’’ Katara pleaded, hoping her father would understand that they couldn’t leave him.

‘’ Fine, you don’t have to come. But you are not getting involved with the fighting, I will take care of it and see that they leave our village. Stay away from the battle, you can watch from afar. But if it goes wrong, I want you two to leave right away.’’ 

‘’ We promise dad’’ Sokka whispered. We all stood quiet for a good ten seconds and hugged each other tightly before emerging from our home into the chaos that awaited outside.

Katara was shocked at the scene before her. The battle had already reached its climax, most of the watertribe men and women who chose to fight were either gravely injured wailing in pain or unconscious. 

Hakoda started running faster, and arrived with his sword, knocking out the fire nation soldier, just in time to save his friend Bato from getting severly burned. 

‘’ Thanks Hakoda’’ Bato reached out and grabbed onto his arm and stood up.

‘’ Are we the only two left who can fight?’’ Hakoda looked around, trying to spot anyone else who was in fighting shape but it was no use.

‘’ Afraid so.. I think this might be our last fight.’’ Bato said with a sadden look.

Before Hakoda could reply, a Soldier approached them and shot a small amount of fire right in front of their feet, as a warning. 

‘’ Not another step.’’ the man uttered. 

‘’ My name is Yon Rha. I’m the commander of the southern raiders. One year ago during one of our missions we were given false information about the last waterbender of the south. It seems that no good woman I killed was lying straight to my face. Now I ask you again, where is the waterbender?’’

‘’ IT WAS YOU!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MURDERED MY WIFE. ‘’ Hakoda roared, and lunged towards the man. The firebender started blasting fireballs towards the warrior, but he ignored them with ease. He was now in close proximity and swung his weapon towards the man. But the commanding officer dodged it and kicked at his feet so hakoda stumbled and fell to the ground. 

‘’ Not one more move. You savage. I merely asked you a question and you started attacking. No wonder the entire world thinks you are nothing but a bunch of savage beasts. ‘’ Yon Rha had his fist angled in front of his face.

Katara and Sokka were hidden behind a slope of snow, watching the scene with horrid eyes. 

‘’ Katara we have to do something. I’m not sitting around here like this ‘’ 

Sokka started to run towards the commanding officer, and when he was within range he threw his boomerang. It hit the fire nation soldier in the head and he fell to the ground, he wasn’t prepared that someone else would be capable of attacking.

Sokka placed himself protectively in front of his father who was still on the ground. put his arms outwards to look intimidating and screamed at the soldier.

‘’ YOU ARE NOT hurting my dad.’’ 

‘’ Sokka I told you to run away if it came to this, not run to me. I don’t want you involved, please son. Leave.’’ Hakoda pleaded. He then looked around, until he spotted his friend Bato.

‘’ Bato take Sokka away and lea-’’

But before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the fire nation soldier. 

‘’ You offspring? I see he is as much of a savage as his father. I will make sure you two will meet a punishment deserving of your behavior.’’

He stared down at the father and son who were now embraced in a hug. Hakoda tried to shield Sokka with his body, waiting for the fearful punishment. He couldn’t do much at this point, but he would at least make sure that Sokka was safe. 

Katara felt a panic and the same kind of fear she felt when she watched the mean one year prior with her mother. Afraid of losing them, being abandoned. 

‘’ No, no, no,no’’ she muttered as a whisper to herself. And slowly walked towards them, her entire body felt numb. And her senses were heightened. And then she heard the man utter the worst, the thing she feared the most in the world.

‘’ A fitting punishment for the likes of you is death. You can hug your son all you want but you two will still burn together,’’ The man uttered with a voice so dark that he almost sounded like an evil spirit. 

Katara lost it. ‘’ Death’’ The word triggered something inside of her, and she felt as if her body were possessed. Before she knew it she was running towards the man, screaming.

‘’ YOU WILL NOT LAY ONE FINGER ON THEM’’ And it was as if all of the surrounding reacted to Katara's words, her will to protect her family. And in an instant the ground of ice started shaking furiously, the Ice around the man’s feet froze him in place. 

Katara, who felt a strength unlike any before, summoned the nearest water and it instinctively circled around her and her family. She was now standing in front of her father and Sokka. And the overwhelming anger and hatred for the man took over her. And it’s as if the water understood her feelings more than anyone.Steam started to rise from the water and in a matter of seconds it reached a boiling point.

‘’ Katara, No.’’ But her father’s voice reached her too late. The hatred in her body had taken hold of her, and before she knew what had happened she had splashed the officer with the boiling water.

He wailed and screamed of agony, it was a wretched sound and it was enough to bring Katara back to reality. 

‘’ I did that?’’ She asked, shocked at the scene in front of her.

All of the other soldiers ran up to their officer, fearful of the amount of damage their commander had taken.

‘’ Sir are you alright?’’ one of the female soldiers asked.

‘’ Get me some cold water now. And take these savages away from my eyesight, put cuffs on them all. And send a raven to the Fire Lord, let him know we now have the last waterbender and two savage traitors who tried to interfere in our custody.’’ 

‘’ Yes sir. Where will we be taking the prisoners?’’ The female soldier proceeded to ask. 

‘’ We will take them to a place that is quite fitting for this young water bender. The Boiling Rock.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, so excited to see the responses to the first chapter! :) This is chapter number two, as you can read six years have now passed and the story is starting to take place. enjoy! xoxo

At first, her days in imprisonment went by painfully slow, it was such a harsh contrast to her old life back at the South Pole. The precious moments of pure bliss, sitting by the fire in the protection of their home, sipping tea or joking around were gone, the freedom of waking up and feeling the cold South Pole breeze numb your face and revive your senses, was gone. It was all gone, their home,culture and friends. These cherished memories were now replaced by confinement and loneliness. 

Still Katara considered herself to be luckier than most of the other prisoners, although she spent all her nights isolated and locked away in her cold and dark cell, she knew, as soon as the morning came she would be able to see her brother and father in the courtyard. Even though she knew that she wasn't here alone, she couldn’t shake away the overbearing feelings of loneliness that overtook her mind at night. Some nights when Katara found herself waking up from a dream it would take her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and to recognize the cold surrounding of her cell, sometimes for the split of a second she would see the surrounding of her home and for the briefest moment overcome with joy, but that second of bliss would quickly fade and be replaced with the cold isolating feeling when her eyes adjusted to the dark walls around her . 

Before she knew it she had settled down and gotten used to life at the boiling rock. And as she grew older she noticed that time seemed to go at a faster pace. This month marked the six year anniversary since her captive. She had found a way to somewhat cope and live with the fact that this was her life now, this was reality. Her old life seemed so far away, and at this point felt like a fantasy. 

She quickly found a way to occupy her time and mind in this place, in the past six years she has gotten close with a few of the prisoners. Like her and her family, many of the people here were wrongfully prosecuted and stripped of their freedom, and of course there were some people that actually deserved to be locked away, but she figured out pretty quickly who they were and stayed cleared of them all together. Since her imprisonment, she hadn’t had the opportunity to practice her bending much, since it was prohibited. But there were times when she had gotten her hands on some water and had practiced in secret. Some nights Katara would lay sleepless, and an overwhelming surge of strength would flow throughout her body, she would feel an incredible strength rise in her and would feel completely in sync with the energy around her.

Today was a day like any other, Katara woke up the sound of a guard slamming open her cell door. 

‘’ Get up prisoner, time to get to work.’’ a guard nonchalantly stated and proceeded to the next cell.

Katara quickly sat up from her bed and made her way through the door. She was greeted with a familiar face smiling at her from the cell next to her.

‘’ Suki, how did you sleep?’’ Katara asked politely 

‘’ Great actually, you were right! You get more used to the hard mattress after a while, though my backs feels sore.’’ Suki answered as she stretched out her arms and body while yawning.

Suki was a year older than Katara and got to the prison just a couple of months ago.She’s an elite warrior and leader of a female group of warriors called the Kyoshi Warriors.

She was protecting a small and poor earth kingdom village that was being attacked by Fire Nation soldiers when she was arrested, the soldiers circled her as the leader of the group so she was sent here, to the top security prison in the nation and was separated from her friends.

She and Katara quickly became friends, and some time later she and Sokka fell in love. It was a nice change to see her brother being happy again. Katara had missed that goofy and ridiculously happy side of him.

‘’ Suuukiiiiiii!!’’ Sokka ran up to the young warrior and wrapped his arms around her tightly, before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

‘’ Sokka really, do you have to do that when i’m around?’’ Katara rubbed her temples and let out a deep sigh.

‘’ Ooops. Sorry Katara didn’t see you there.’’ Sokka admitted nervously with a goody smile, while scratching the backside of his head.

She rolled her eyes and sighed,‘’ Gee thanks.’’ Katara didn’t know if she was upset at the fact that she was now invisible to her brother or if she found it incredibly sweet the way Sokka only saw Suki. It was actually pretty romantic. 

It’s not as if she actually hated seeing her brother showing affection towards the young warrior, it just made her feel a little uncomfortable. It reminds her of some of the nights she’s had these last few months that have been strange, where she’s gotten a strange tingle throughout her body. Some night Katara could hear strange noises coming from the neighbouring cells, she didn’t understand how or why, but it made her entire body tingle and she felt a strange pressure build up in her lower body. The slightest friction caused her whole body to shiver and felt her knees getting weak at the sensation. Although the built up pressure made the slightest touch against her body feel euphoric, she never knew how or what to do to make the built up pressure go away. All she would do is lay there still, covered in her own sweat, hoping that the feeling would vanish. 

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a dark figure that appeared behind her. 

‘’ We need all of the prisoners in the courtyard, not a single person will set foot inside this prison until the warden says so, is that clear?’’ The guard commanded.

‘’ But it’s morning, aren’t we supposed to be mopping the ground floor?’’ All eyes turned to Sokka, who was stupid enough to question a guards command. Katara lowered her head and sighed.

‘’ Nevermind my brother, we’ll get moving right away.’’ Katara grabbed onto her brother's arm and started walking outside. ‘’ Sokka just do as your told, it’s nicer outside than being stuck in here mopping, so what’s even the point of protesting?’’ 

The three of them started making their way outside, along with all of the other prisoners and a few assigned guards. ‘’ You’re right, I just like when things go according to schedule'’ Sokka commented. 

‘’ Well okay Mr. Schedule guy’’ Katara said in a teasing tone and the group burst out in a light laughter. 

It didn’t take them long to spot their father outside in the crowd, he was standing next to a few earth kingdom men that he had gotten friendly with these last few years. Apparently her dad had quite the reputation, most viewed him as a strong and honest man who stood up for people, which she had to admit.. was kind of the perfect description of him. 

‘’ Hi dad’’ Katara swung her arms around her father lovingly, she always felt safe and warm whenever he hugged her, it was the one thing about her life that had remained the same.

‘’ Hi sweetie.’’ her father returned the hug, and the two of them stayed like that for a moment before breaking up the hug and joining in on Suki and Sokka’s conversation. 

‘’ I wonder what’s the guards deals is, they look all squirmy and panicky.’’ Sokka commented, Katara looked around her and saw a bunch of the guard running around the perimeter. 

‘’ You’re right, they kind of do. I don’t really get why we were sent out here, it’s like they are trying to keep us from the inside. Something’s definitely going on..‘’ Katara added

‘’ Calm down you two, whatever it is, I’m sure it will be over quickly and we can all go back to our usual chores. Why don’t we just enjoy this beautiful day outside for now huh? ‘’ her dad answered with a smile, although katara noticed that his eyes looked worrisome.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the prison the guards were running around, making sure every inch of the person was spotless and dust free. Awaiting the Fire Lord’s arrival later that day. 

‘’ I don’t understand why we have to clean all of this. Couldn’t we just have made the prisoners do it?’’ A newly appointed guard asked while furiously scrubbing the floor.

‘’ Are you stupid? The warden couldn't risk those slackers with this job, besides.. if this cleaning wasn’t up to the Fire Lord’s standard, and we would have to tell him that it was because we let the prisoners do the job, he would want the wardens head for failing with such a simple task as cleaning. This way, if anything were to go wrong he can blame it on us guards instead. which is why we have to make sure this place is spotless.’’ an experienced older female guard added, she looked over to the new guard, and narrowed her eyes and brows.

‘’ So scrub the floor harder newbie.’’ she commanded. ‘’ This is why I hate working with the new guys.’’ She sighed and rubbed her temples. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a third guard running towards them,his face was pale as a ghost and sweat running down his forehead and he had a panicked look on his face. 

‘’ Ugh another newbie. What is it now? you look like you’ve just seen a ghost ‘’ The female guard asked, annoyed at the incompetence surrounding her.

‘’ Ma’am.. He’s here! The Fire Lord’s here,We just spotted the royal warship above the prison!’’ the guard said with a shaking voice

She turned around and looked at him with shocking eyes,’’ What? he was supposed to arrive in a couple of hours. Go get the warden immediately.’’ 

The nervous guard gulped ‘’ Yes ma’am’’ and proceeded running down the hall.

The female guard was starting to panic a little and felt a headache come on, she turned to the guard on the floor.‘’ And you, you better scrub those floor as if you life depends on it, I assure you, if this place isn’t under pristine condition and up to the Fire Lord’s standard the Warden will be after your head.’’ 

* * *

The Warden was at the prison’s entrance, with elite guards behind him, all waiting anxiously for the Fire Lord’s arrival. The Fire Lord wes only about a minute away. The warden gulped, and the heat of the boiling water surrounding him, and the terror of displeasing the Fire Lord was making him into a nervous pile of sweat, oh how he wished in this moment that somebody else was the warden. He was shaking, terrified of what the worst case scenario of this visit could entail, for starters he could lose his job as warden if the prison wasn’t up to standards, he would lose all of his honor and social standing in the fire nation, his family could be shamed or harmed. And worst of all, he could lose his own life. His trail of thought was interrupted by the tall regal firebender, followed by six palace guards. 

‘’ Fire Lord Ozai, Sir, Welcome to the Boiling Rock, It’s an honor to be graced with your presence sir. May me and my elite guards escort you around our fine establishment and give you the grand tour’’

‘’ Very well warden, lead the way’’ The Fire Lord replied, and walked beside the warden and entered the prison. 

The warden then continued on giving the Fire Lord the tour of the prisoner’s cells, messhall, and the coolers, which were designed freezing boxes used for isolation of prisoners as a punishment. He went over the prison’s newest security measures and then went on to brag about how The Boiling Rock still stood as the most secure prison ever built, no one dared to break out and if they did the boiling water would make their deaths painful and slow. They had just about finished their tour, taking one last stop at the guards watchtower that overlooked the courtyard, that was filled with all of the prisoners.

‘’ And as you can see sir, we have a perfect visual of the prisoners from here. If something fishy were to happen we would notice it immediately and deal with the problem straight away.’’ The warden commented

‘’ I must say I’m impressed, beside the obvious filthy and dusty state of this prison, it’s security measures are pristine. Although personally I believe the prisoners are giving too much of a freedom. They are here for a reason, they shouldn’t be allowed roaming around grounds, it might give th-’’

Before the Fire Lord could finish his rambling something seemed to have caught his eye and attention. He narrowed his eyes at the courtyard filled with prisoner’s and grinned.

Both the warden and guards seemed confused at the Fire Lord’s sudden halt, and looked at each other confusingly. There was a long and awkward silence, the tension could have been cut with a knife, the warden took a deep breath and decided to speak up.

‘’ Aheem.. Sir, is everything alright?’’ the warden asked nervously.

‘’ Yes, everything is fine warden.’’ the Fire Lord answered nonchalantly, with his stare still glued down to the prisoners with the same sadistic smile on his face. Everyone around him were too frightened to further ask him, then finally the Fire Lord broke his stare and looked at the warden.

‘’ Tell me warden, If I were.. How shall I put this, want one of the prisoners in my  _ personal _ custody. There wouldn’t be any issues with that? ‘’

‘’ Sir? Ehmm no I guess not. ‘’ the warden answered, a little confused of what the Fire Lord meant. His question was quickly answered when the Fire Lord proceeded to point at a prisoner and further explain himself.

‘’ That young water tribe girl over there, I wish to have her brought back with me to the palace in my custody. I’ve never had a girl with such a rare and exotic look in my  _ collection. _ I trust you to make the proper arrangements immediately, I'm sick of standing in this filthy place. My guards will escort me back to my airship, I expect to have the young girl in my custody and take off within the hour.’’ 

‘’ Yes sir, I will see to it right away!’’ The warden answered and began quickly making his way down to the courtyard,while the Fire Lord and his guards made their way out of the prison and boarded the royal airship.

The warden and his guard quickly made their way through the mass of prisoners gathered outside, before they spotted the young waterbender near the middle. They walked up to her and halted, she looked confusingly up at the warden and guards who were currently gathered around her in a circle.

‘’ I’m order direct orders from the Fire Lord to bring you into his personal custody, you will come with me immediately’’ The warden said bluntly and reached towards Katara’s arm to drag her away. His movement however, was haltered when he felt a strong grip on his own arm.

Hakoda had taken a hold of the warden's arm and narrowed his eyes and looked at him furiously. ‘’ What do you mean into his  _ custody _ ’’ he spat out, tightening his already strong hold.

‘’ Dad?’’ Katara looked up to her father, she felt so confused. She didn’t understand what was happening. Why did he want her? Would she get seperated from her family? What was happening? So many thoughts and worries popped into her head, and an familiar sense and overwhelming fear of abandonment took over her mind and she felt that her body shook in fear.

‘’ The Fire Lord has taken an interest in your daughter. You’re a grown man.. I’m sure you can imagine what  _ personal custody  _ means. ‘’ The warden answered as he turned around to his elite set of guards.

Hakoda seemed shocked at the warden’s answer and felt his blood boiling with rage.‘’ You disgust me. That’s vile’’ he spat out and squeezed the warden's arm further, causing him to wince in pain and wiggle his way from the water tribe man’s strong grip.

He looked at his guard,‘’ Take her away and have her brought to the airship immediately.’’ The warden commanded. 

‘’What, what do you think you are doing?? You are not taking her anywhere!’’ Sokka yelled and brought his fist together, Suki immediately positioned herself in a fighting stance beside Katara. Hakoda pushed away the warden and positioned himself protectively in front of his daughter. 

‘’ Stay behind me.’’ he said to her, Katara could tell his voice was broken and he looked distraught.  _ No no no _ , this can’t be happening to me, not again. Katara thought to herself. And then it happened, all the thoughts in Katara’s head became too much, the pain and fear were unbearable and she broke down wailing, the tears streamed down her face uncontrollably, feeling at a loss for words.. 

‘’ Dad I don’t want to get seperated, please dad.’’ she barely managed to get out

He looked at his daughter and tried to force on a gentle smile, even though he also had tears rolling down his face. ‘’ Don’t worry sweetie, I won’t let anyone take you away. They have to get through me first, I promise everything will be okay. ‘’ he tried to assure her, but somehow Katara already knew how this situation wasn’t going to play out.. and everything wasn’t going to be okay. Her body froze in shock, feeling help- and powerless.

The guards started closing in on them, and it was Suki who made the first move. She lunged her body forward and knocked one of the men over, then she swiftly in the split of a second turned around and used her legs to throw off another man’s balance, and he fell as well followed by a loud thud. Sokka was trying desperately to hold off a guard who was reaching out and trying to get a hold on his sister.

One of the guards closed in on her father, he threw a few regular punches, which her father easily dodged. Before his fists emerged in flames. He kept on pushing the flames towards him, he ducked down and tried to knock the guard over, when he felt his back getting warmer and warmer. He looked around his shoulder and saw flames coming at him, somebody had attacked him from behind, before he could react he felt a flame coming in from the side as well. Three guards were simultaneously blasting flames towards him. He closed his eyes and embraced himself for the impact, and then two second later.. he felt it, the worst pain of his entire life. He felt his flesh burn and his body ached.

This snapped Katara, who had been standing completely still back to reality. She looked at her father burning with horrid eyes and felt a sharp pain in her heart as she witnessed the scene, ‘’ NO NO STOP! STOP IT, I will come with you just make it stop!!’’ She screamed at the guards. 

The warden looked at her, as to make sure she was telling the truth. 

‘’ If you really mean it then get over immediately so we can escort you away, then we will brush the flames aside. And your family and friend’s will not be further hurt and suffer anymore. ‘’ the warden commented.

‘’ Katara no don’t do it! ‘’ Sokka managed to get out. Suki looked over as well, tears rolling down her face, ‘’ He’s right, you can’t!’’ But it wasn’t any use, she couldn’t hear anything that the pair was saying, all Katara heard were her father’s screams of agony, and she the air around her was starting to smell of his burning flesh, She couldn’t bear it. She couldn’t bear to lose him, not because of her. As long as she knew he was alive, she would do anything to save him.

She quickly rushed over to the warden’s side and he took a strong hold of her arm. He started walking and guiding Katara towards the exit, while the fire bending guards did as promised and brushed the flames surrounding her father off with ease. He looked severely burned, but it didn’t look fatal, Katara noticed. Sokka quickly ran to him, followed by Suki. 

‘’ Dad, get up! they’re taking Katara’’ Sokka pleaded. Shaking his father's shoulders, trying to wake him up. ‘’ DAD! Wake up, you have to stop them.’’ ‘’ Katara!!!’’Sokka cried out.

Katara could hear her brother’s voice in the distance, her dad however was unconscious and couldn’t reply. She turned her head to the side and yelled at her brother, who was now quite far away.

‘’ Sokka! I love you! I love dad, please tell him that. No matter what, don’t forget about me’’ as she uttered the last few words she felt a sting in her heart, the thought of being forgotten scared her. If they didn’t remember her, she would somehow become insignifiant and her existence would become nothing more than a memory, she wouldn’t be Katara from the southern water tribe anymore, she would just be the Fire Lord prisoner and an empty shell. 

She heard that her brother was yelling back a reply, but the distance between them had become too great, that she couldn’t make out anything of what he had said. She closed her eyes and let the emotions take over, she felt the tears rolling down her face, and the only sound she heard were the quiet sound of her own sniffles and crying. She wished nothing of this had ever happened. She wished she was at home eating seal jerky with Sokka, her dad and mother. She wished that she was drinking her father’s tea that always cheered her up and warmed her heart. She wished the fire nation didn’t exist. And she wished that she wasn’t a waterbender.. If she hadn’t been a waterbender, her family would still be alive and together.

She was brought back to reality by the warden's grim voice. They had approached the stairs to the warship, and at the end, a few of the palace guards were standing, ready to take Katara away.

‘’ Up! this is as far as we’re escorting you. You are officially not our prisoner anymore’’the warden pushed her back and led her up the stairs.

One of the palace guards took a hold of Katara and led her inside the warship, she turned around for one last look at the place that she had lived in for the last six years, it was a hellish and dreadful place, but at least she had had Sokka and her dad. Now where she's headed, she would be completely alone. 

The guard noticed her staring and proceeded to push her further inside until the prison was completely out of her sight. The inside of the warship was royal and grand- Katara found the decoration to be overwhelming and too much. The details of golden patterns with gemstones of red were too much. Why would anybody need all of these unnecessary luxury details? To showcase their superiority and wealth, while people of the world were starving and trapped in a useless war. 

She heard the door close, and the daylight disappeared. They walked further inside and were met by a couple of female servants standing at the end of the hall.

‘’ The Fire Lord has instructed us to lead the lady to a place where she can sit down and relax while we journey to the palace.’’ One of the servants, who looked around Katara’s age reached for Katara’s hand and grabbed it gently. 

‘’ This way my lady’’ She said with the gentlest smile, but Katra felt too shocked and devastated to smile back or look at her. ‘’ How about I make you some tea? We will be at the palace in about an hour. In the meantime make yourself at home.’’ 

_ Home, huh  _ Katara thought to herself. She followed the girl and placed herself on a sofa nearby, it felt soft, softer than anything she felt for a long time. This whole day was overwhelming, she didn’t know how to process anything. Her body tensed up and Katara closed her eyes for a brief moment trying to reign in her emotions. She didn’t want anyone here to see her express a sign of weakness, fearing they would take advantage of it. 

  
When the servant had arrived with her tea, Katara had switched to a more comfortable position and fallen into a deep slumber. The servant quietly placed the tray with tea on the table and pulled a blanket and layed over her body.  _ Poor her, she must be devastated. I can’t imagine how she’s feeling.  _ The servant thought to herself and decided to leave, giving Katara some privacy and let her sleep. She would wake her when they were close to landing, she figured that Katara needed to regain some energy before they arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! So here's chapter 3. Warnings for rape and underage scene. Will also be introducing Zuko in this chapter, so hope you enjoy and have a happy holiday :). Will post another chapter in about a week. Xoxo

‘’  _ Don’t worry sweetie, I won’t let anyone take you away’’  _ Her father’s words echoed through her mind as she was surrounded by darkness.   
  
Katara felt a grip on her shoulder that was shaking her gently, followed by a quiet and timid voice.

‘’Miss, we’ve arrived.’’ 

Katara slowly peered through her half closed eyes, and was met by the sight of the servant who she had met earlier.  _ I must have fallen asleep,  _ She thought to herself and sighed deeply as she heaved her body into a sitting position. Her head hurt and throat felt sore. She took a look at the surrounding of the elegant interior design around her and suddenly the previous events sunk in, she had been taken by the fire nation, away from her family. She looked over at the gentle face of the stranger that had woken her from her slumber.

‘’ I’m so sorry to wake you, you looked really exhausted. But I’m under order to inform you that we have arrived at the palace, the Fire Lord is waiting for you so he can personally escort you out of this airship.’’ 

Katara didn’t reply, she didn’t have the energy, everything still felt so surreal. She just wanted to be left alone so she could let her emotions out. She refused to break down in front of these people, she couldn’t let them know how close she was to breaking,  _ I can’t give them the satisfaction  _ she thought of herself. She arose from the silky smooth and most comfortable furniture she’s rested on since she was taken from the South Pole. She nodded at the young servant girl and started following her towards the exit of the warship.

‘’ My name is Luh, by the way.’’ the girl turned her head and smiled at Katara 

‘’ Katara’’ she mumbled back, barely as a whisper. not really feeling up to having to act friendly with anyone, considering what she’d just been through. The young servant looked at Katara once again, searching for her gaze before lowering her head and forcing a smile.

‘’ I can’t begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now.. But I also know what it feels like to lose your family. So if you ever want to talk, i’m here.’’ And Katara felt that Luh’s words were sincere, the young waterbender gave a quick smile in response.

They had walked at a fast pace and had already reached the entry door to the airship. Katara looked up and saw the tall regal man that was responsible for ruining her life. His eyes met her and narrowed at her with a smirk, Katara felt a shiver run down her spine and suddenly felt cold. There was something about his gaze that terrified her.

The Fire Lord smiled at her and reached towards her face, Katara felt her body flinch and she closed her eyes,letting out a yelp, anxiously waiting for him to grip her arm and drag her away, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her head and felt a light touch on her chin, he lifted her head up to meet his eyes, she didn’t dare to move. His grip on her chin tightened and he moved her head from right to left, closely examining her as if she were a piece of meat, or an artifact in some dusty old museum. 

‘’ You look well rested. I imagine you found the service arrangements acceptable. From now on you will be living at the palace and will be accompanied by servants at all time.’’ he said with a low husky voice, he pulled her face in closer and Katara froze, he brought his lip near the entrance to her ear and whispered, ‘’ After all,  _ you’re mine now. _ ’’ Katara felt a shiver down her spine after those last words and narrowed her eyes furiously. 

‘’ I don’t belong to  _ anyone’’ _ she spat at him, feeling an incredible amount of rage build up inside of her. He looked unfazed and gave her a devious smirk. 

‘’ I see your rest did nothing for that foul mouth of yours, ‘’ He once again leaned in closer, brought his hand towards her face and let his thumb caress her lips, and whispered, ‘’Don’t worry I will make sure to put that mouth of yours to work later on. Maybe after that you will learn to speak to me in a more respectful way.’’ He withdrew his grip on her face and turned his heads to the group of servant’s that were standing nearby. 

‘’ Have her brought to her personal living chamber. I want her bathed, clothed and looking  _ appropriate and presentable,  _ considering her new status _.  _ Then have her brought to my chambers immediately.’’ he commanded.’’ Oh and tell my children that they are not to disturb me today, I will speak with them tomorrow. We have to give this lovely girl a chance to get settled in.’’ his voice sounded cold and sadistic. 

‘’ Yes sir’’ Luh walked towards Katara to bring her away. Before they had reached the end of the stairs. Katara felt her entire body tense up and she was close to breaking down. What did he want with her, she wasn’t beautiful like many other of the girls she had seen at the boiling rock. She wasn’t experienced in the ways of adult pleasure, she had never even kissed anyone before. She felt a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach formed, she dreaded her meeting with him. 

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the wind blowing gently against her back, and for the first time since she’d left the airship she looked up and felt amazed at the scenery before her. She was walking past a beautiful garden, much like the airship it was luxurious and filled with beauty. The flowers were breathtaking, the grass had a shade more green than she’d ever witnessed. There she spotted a small pond, set under a beautiful tree, Katara could see the small turtle ducks swimming around freely in the pond. 

The garden however disappeared from her sight as they took a right and her smile faded. They were walking along a massive hallway with high golden pillars with excessive details. Katara noticed huge portraits hanging from the maroon walls, this hall with portraits seemed never ending, she felt herself getting tired when the servant’s halted in front of a grand door, they positioned themself in a row on both sides before opening the door. 

‘’ Your new room, miss.’’ 

_ This is much too big for one person _ she thought to herself. Much like the interior of the palace, the room was luxuriously filled with dark red and golden furniture. In the middle, laid a giant bed neatly made with several decorative pillows, a beautiful dark elm desk in the most visually appealing shade with an enormous golden mirror. 

‘’ Let’s get you into the bath at once, you must be dying to get out of those dirty old clothes.’’ one servant casually commented. 

She wasn’t wrong, for years Katara had missed the feeling of a nice warm bath and to wear something other than her prison uniform. But now all that she had left of her past life was this old and tattered uniform and her mother’s necklace. She grazed over the blue pendant and felt her nerves calm down at the touch. 

* * *

Zuko, the Crown Prince of the fire nation and oldest son of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, was sitting in the royal garden, by the pond. The grass around him was covered with fire lilies that had just bloomed, revealing the most beautiful petals with their red shade. He threw some crumbs of bread into the water, and watched as the turtle ducks raced to get to the pieces first. It was the only place in the palace where he truly felt at peace, and most of his treasured moments with his mother had usually taken place at this exact spot.

He twiddled with his thumbs over the loaf and sighed. He watched a turtle dock help her little duckling and Zuko felt a sadness about his own mother wash over him.  _ I miss her.  _ He thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by a painfully familiar voice.

‘’ Hey Zuzu, did you hear? ‘’ his sister appeared from behind the tree, arm crossed and wore a teasing smile. 

‘’ What?’’ Zuko asked, not seeming too eager to learn what his sister had to say

‘’ Dad’s back, and he brought a new  _ plaything  _ with him, a girl from the water tribe. I caught a glimpse of her earlier when she was walking by. Don’t really know what he sees in her, she looked a little dull. But unlike the previous ones, I would say that she is a tad on the young side. My guess is she’s around my age’’ she simply stated, looking unfazed at the fact that her father had chosen someone at her age.

‘’What?’’ Zuko looked up at his sister in disgust at her statement. ‘’ Why would he want someone who is the same age as his own child’s, that’s disgusting.’’ He spat out and furrowed his brows. He knew his father had a habit of bedding women, but as far as he knew there had never been anyone around where such a large age gap existed. 

‘’ Careful Zuzu, wouldn’t want father to overhear you speaking about him in such a disrespectful matter. After all, he let you stay here, and he even let you keep your title as Crown Prince after the agni kai. You only got a little scar as punishment. You should consider yourself lucky’’ she teasingly commented 

‘’ Little? How is it little? It covers half of my face.’’ he replied angrily. Although he had gotten more control of his temper over the years, his sister always managed to get him boiling with rage.

‘’ Oh don’t be so dramatic Zuzu. You’re still handsome, Mai certainly seems to think so. By the way how are things between you two? From what I’ve heard it seems to be going very well’’ she said, her tone teasing and condescending. 

Zuko felt his anger reach a boiling point at the mention of his girlfriend.‘’ I'm not going to talk with you about my girlfriend Azula. ‘’

‘’ Fine, anyways dad doesn’t want us disturbing him today while he’s occupied with his new toy. So if you know what’s good for you, you should stay away.’’ 

She turned around and made her way inside the palace. 

_Someone our age huh,_ _As long as I stay out of my father’s business I will be fine. This girl will be here for a while, till my father gets bored of her. Like he always does._ He thought to himself before returning to feeding the turtle ducks. 

* * *

Katara looked at her own reflection in the mirror, her hair was still a little wet from her bath earlier, and the damp water drops gave it a shimmering luster. She was surrounded by people, two of them were brushing her hair, massaging in some rich oil that gave off a nice flowery scent. She was sitting in a maroon silk robe which ended just above her knees, getting her feet massaged and toe nails painted a bright red. 

Luh and one other servant that Katara didn’t recognize had a small box with a black charcoal looking substinent, which they coated on a small brush and were currently brushing over her eyelashes, making them look longer and more voluminous than usual.   
  
She felt overwhelmed with the amount of people who were turning her reflection into someone Katara didn’t recognize, she didn’t look like the young fierce waterbender from the South Pole anymore. Her long dark hair was let loose and her curls flowed past her shoulders and collarbones, a small part of her hair was sectioned up into a small and elegant bun, fastened with a golden dangling hair clip that was in the shape of a fire lily. 

The black charcoal elongated her lashes and made her ocean blue eyes look even bigger than usual. She had two golden rings on her upper arm and her lips were now painted a deep and lustful shade of red.    
  
Katara stared back at the reflection, she felt so different. Luh started reaching and undoing her mother’s necklace and with that Katara shattered, she grabbed her hand quickly and had what looked on Luh’s face to be a painfully hard grip on her arm. 

‘’ What are you doing?’’ Katara asked, overwhelmed with panic and anxiety. Her mother’s necklace was all she had left from her old life, her family, her life.    
  
‘’ Please it hurts’’ Luh pleaded, and Katara realised she was gripping her too tight. she let go and turned her head sideways, feeling the tears swell up behind her eyes.

‘’ Sorry.’’ Katara whispered. ‘’ ‘’ But I’m not taking the necklace off.’’ she said with a more stern and confident voice.

‘’ I don’t think that the Fire Lord will be pleased with that.’’ When Luh looked at the young waterbender in front of her she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, realizing what that necklace must mean to her. ‘’ But if you really wish to leave it on you can, It’s not like I can rip it off you.’’ Luh said jokingly with a smile before turning towards Katara again with a more serious look on her face.

‘’ Although, I mean it Katara. I don’t think he will be pleased. He can be rather strong willed when it comes to his  _ girls  _ appearance.’’ The young servant felt worried what could happen if she did not comply

‘’ I don’t care.’’ Katara said with a stern voice, ‘’ I’m not his property. I only came to save the lives of those I love. I will do anything he says to keep them safe, so why would he care about a necklace.’’ 

Luh was about to think about what to answer the young water tribe girl when another servant intervened.

‘’ All done with the hair and makeup, time to get you dressed miss. We’ve laid out the clothes that the Fire Lord has chosen for you on the bed.’’

Katara looked over and felt a warm blush on her face and ears when she saw the garment on the bed.  _ Can you even call that clothes, it covers less than my bindings.  _ she thought to herself, mortified. 

It was a thin red bustier, made with expensive thread and silk, covered in little specks of gold, followed by a short maroon skirt that had a slit on each thigh so high that it would leave little to the imagination. 

She knew what she was about to walk into, what he would be doing to her body. But she couldn’t wrap her head around the situation.She just wished he would get it over with as fast as possible. So she could finally get back and be alone for one second, she didn’t know how much longer she would be able to hold in her emotions, so much had happened and she just wanted to scream and cry her eye’s out, away from all these strangers. There was so much that was unsure to the waterbender,  _ What’s going to happen to me, will I have to do this every night? How is my dad doing?  _ Were only a few of the thoughts currently running wild in her head.

She quickly got dressed in the skimpy outfit whilst the servant’s were facing another way. Katara appreciated the small gesture and the attempt to allow her some privacy at least. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning to Luh and the other girls.

  
  
  


‘’You look beautiful. Let's get going, the Fire Lord is expecting you any minute now.’’ Luh commented.    
  


Katara took a deep breath and exited the room along with the servants. 

* * *

Katara stood in front of a grand door, entailed with the richest and purest gold. The handle was in the shape of a fire breathing dragon with red gemstones. Her anxiety was rising, and she felt her breath quicken.  _ Calm down, It will be over before you know it, just keep your head town and bear with it.  _ She thought to herself, she dreaded this moment and she felt disgusted at what she was about to do, but quickly reminded herself that she’s doing this for her family, if she does this they will be safe. And her body was a small price to pay for their well being.

Luh knocked on the door after what felt like an eternity of just standing outside the door. The knock was met by a response in a auctorian voice 

‘’ Send her in’’ Ozai commanded.

And before Katara knew it she was already inside the Fire Lord’s chamber. The room was pitch black, except for the area around the bed, which was lit with a generous amount of candles and touches. 

She heard the door close behind her and was now surrounded by silence. She stood completely frozen in place, afraid to move or speak. She felt her pulse and heartbeat quicken at an alarmingly fast rate and her mouth went dry.  _ I don’t want to do this,  _ she thought to herself. The room was filled with tension and silence, before Ozai decided to speak up, who was currently getting himself situated on the masterbed.

‘’ Come here.’’ he said in a low commanding tone.

Katara did as she was told, and took small steps to the older man’s direction. Every step she took her anxiety got more intense. She now stood at the end of the bed, and looked down on her own feet to avoid eye contact with the man who had kidnapped and stripped her of her own free will.

‘’ Who would’ve thought a water tribe girl could look this alluring while wearing fire nation attire. You know, you will be my first water tribe girl, I’ve never had anyone like you ’’ he commented while reaching out his hand to grab Katara by the arm, he pulled her towards him, leading to her falling on top of his chest. 

Katara still felt disgust and hatred in the man’s presence and loathed how close she was to him, their skin touching directly. She’d never had to be in this close of a proximity before.

His hand trailed at the side of her neck, moving upwards to her cheek and face. His hand stayed there for a while before he grabbed a handful of her hair and turned her face to his.

Katara yelped in pain, but mostly surprised at the sudden movement. 

‘’ You dare advert your eyes away from me, disrespectful child. I will teach you some respect. Now look at me.’’ he furiously said whilst tightening his grip on her hair.

Katara felt her body stiffen at the painful sensation, but kept her eyes close. She had accepted what he intended to do with her, but had no intention of looking at him.

‘’ I said look at me.’’ he spat out, tightening his grip on her hair further.

It hurt, it hurt alot, but before Katara could think she had already let out the words:‘’ No’’ she said as a whisper. 

This seemed to have angered him greatly as he replaced his hold on her hair down to her neck and squeezed. 

Katar felt her eyes watering and she struggled, trying to get away from his grip but it only made him squeeze at her neck tighter. She felt herself getting dizzy and in fear of losing her conscience, which would make her defenseless, she looked over at him and opened her eyes in defeat. 

‘’ Good, was that so hard?. it seems I have to teach you how to properly behave. You’re mine now, which means that you will do  _ everything  _ I tell you to, otherwise the consequences will be severe.’’ he said before giving her neck one final squeeze as to remind of her place before removing his hand altogether

. 

His hand trailed down her neck, which was now bruised from his grip. Touching her collarbone and shoulder whilst removing the strap of her bustier. Katara felt her body stiffen as his hand traveled lower and brushed against her nipple, before giving it a tight squeeze. This made her body instinctively roll forward for friction and let out a hiss. She hated this, this man disgusted her and yet her body couldn’t help but to react to his touch. 

She felt a tear fall down, and felt her throat close from the anxiety. She hated herself and felt disgusted that her body was reacting to him. And it was hard to hold down back the tears.  _ I just want to get this over with _ she thought, trying to keep her composure. She could break down all she wanted later, but she wasn’t going to let him see her like that, weak.

His hand continued teasing her nipple, giving it a light tug and brush. He trailed his mouth over her neck and Katara could feel his hot breath on the surface of her skin. His teeth grazed her neck and he bit into her neck, a little harder than she had expected, she hissed in pain but his mouth remained at the same spot. 

She felt something hard press up against her thigh and looked down in fear. He was rock hard, and as Katara could tell from the prominent bulge, the older man was quite large. And for a virgin like her, it was bound to be a painful experience.

Her entire body winced when the man suddenly bit down so hard that her skin broke, she felt the warm blood drip down her neck and instinctively she pushed the man away. And as she did the look in the man’s eyes darkened.   
  
‘’ You lowlife, how dare you. First you refuse to look me in the eye and now you push me.’’ he practically yelled at her, with his brows furrowed and an intense gaze. 

‘’ I was going to be nice since this is your first night, but it seems that my kind gesture won’t lead to anything. Turn around, I don’t want to witness your pathetic face.’’ he commanded

‘’Bu-’’ Katara tried to say before he caught her off with a roar that sent chills down her spine.

‘’ TURN around now you whore.’’ his eyes were dark and cold.

She turned around immediately and positioned herself on all four, and before she knew it her skirt was ripped off in an aggressive manner. She could hear the fabric rip and tear, followed. Then she felt a hand slap her across her rear, its sound echoed throughout the room and Katar closed her eyes from the hard impact. It made her body tense up and sent a shiver down her spine.

His rough hands moved on and were caressing her buttocks, spreading them open. And that’s when she felt the man’s hard tip press against her entrance. She didn’t know much about the act, but was he going to enter her without any preparations? This made the young waterbender panic and filled her with anxiety. Her palms felt sweaty and her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode. 

She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to start. She had imagined what it would feel like but the reality was nothing like her expectations. The Fire Lord grinded his hard member against her entrance one last time before pushing it all in at once. Katara’s head flew up and her eyes sprung open. And a series of involuntary moans escaped her mouth.   
  
‘’ Aaahhh’’ her whole body felt as if it had just been ripped apart. Before she had an opportunity to get used to the sensation, he his entire length out before thrusting into her once again. 

‘’ Aahnn.’’ It hurt so badly. The pain made her body tense and she felt herself tightening around his cock, which only made it more hurtful

He pushed again, this time at a spot so deep that her body shivered and pushed forward uncontrollably. She let out a moan that sounded like a scream. Her body felt like fire at this moment, and not in a good way. 

She felt tears build up and she couldn’t hold it in any longer, she let out a cry. She loathed him and yet that lust thrust made her body roll forward, it was like her body was betraying her. 

She felt a sting on her rear as the man had planted yet another hard slap. She could feel the man’s rhythm become faster and more erratic, she could tell by the sound of his voice he was reaching his climax.

She shut her eyes, trying to endure the pain just a little bit longer. His pace fastened and she felt her entrance tear up more with each thrust. She cursed under her breath.    
  
‘’ You will learn how to respect and satisfy me.’’ he said with a mix of groans and moans as well.

The man let out a long groan and Katara felt something warm fill up her inside. She felt overwhelmingly relieved when the man finally pulled out of her, her entrance felt stretched out to its maximum capacity and her throat felt hoarse. 

She felt a dip in the bed as the man stood up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a hot towel and dried his face before looking back at the young waterbender, who was currently on all fours, naked on his bed. The light lit up her tan skin, making it look radiant. 

‘’ Get out.there’s a robe by the door for you.’’ He spat out at her, she didn’t have to be told twice. She rushed up and put on the robe in a matter of seconds. She was currently clutching the doorknob when she heard the cold voice behind her, ‘’And the next time I call for you, You better do a better job of listening.’’

  
  


She opened the door and rushed down the hall, and as she did she let the tears that had been pent up all day out and wept and sobbed uncontrollably as she ran toward her own champer, where she would finally get to be alone with her emotions.

* * *

  
  
The Fire Prince was walking to his chamber on a moonlit night, he had been practicing his fire bending until the sun set. Feeling frustrated at the fact that his younger sister seemed to excel and beat him every time, even though she was younger in years. He needed to get stronger, to finally earn the respect of his father. 

When all of a sudden a young brunette ran past him, crying.

She didn’t seem to have noticed him, as she continued to sprint down the hall. But Zuko froze when he saw her, her face looked as one of absolute pain and agony. Her tears made her blue eyes sparkle as the stars. And he felt himself blush at the sight of the girl before whilst feeling sorry for her. She must have been through alot for her to be filled with such sadness and despair.

  
_ Crying and running around the palace in nothing but a robe.  _ She _ must be my father’s new concubine _ . He thought to himself. He felt a lump form in his throat and the feeling of guilt washed over him, he felt guilty at the fact that his father was probably tormenting her, he knew his father could be cruel. But another thing that crossed his mind had been his sister’s comment about the young girl earlier today.  _ How could Azula ever say that she looks dull? She’s the most beautiful girl i’ve ever seen.  _ He thought, and as just like that she disappeared down the hall and out of his sight. He stood there still, frozen in place, his mind spinning and all his thoughts were directed at the young water tribe girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to read the comments on the previous chapter, it was an emotionally hard chapter for me to write but I'm pleased with the result. Anyways this chapter has a more upbeat tone, had a really fun time writing it. Hope you enjoy! xoxo

Katara ran as fast as she could, the tears that were swelled up in her eyes made her vision blurry. She noticed the strange looks of the guards and servants when she ran past them, with nothing but a short robe covering her body. It must’ve looked strange to them, being so exposed in public, but Katara didn’t care. All she cared about was getting to the solidarity of her room as soon as possible, to lay down and start the process of forgetting the night’s previous events. Her body ached, as if he were still inside of her. Mixed with the overwhelming feeling of disgust and humiliation. 

She felt glad when she saw the end of the corridor, the relief of knowing she was only seconds away from her chamber, where she could finally be alone. She slammed the door open in one swift motion, and closed it just as quickly. She took one look around the room, to make sure no one was there before kneeling down to the floor and letting out a scream of agony. She kept on screaming and sobbing, even though her throat felt sore and her lungs hurt. This day and the day before had all been locked away in a box in the backside of her mind, unable to process it. The only way Katara knew to make the pain stop was by screaming her lungs out. It distracted her from the enormous amount of pain in her heart and mind.

Her voice took a strain and her scream didn’t sound like screaming anymore, it was an incoherent mix of sobbing and sniffling. She felt the moon’s lunar light shine through her window and her body felt an incredible power and energy surge through it once again. Her scream became clearer and she heard the water from the bathroom where she had been prepped in earlier flow gently towards her.   
Katara looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror at her desk, her hair was a tangled mess, the once elegant bun was now loose and close to falling apart. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying and her the area around her neck, more specifically around her mother’s necklace had large purple,blue and black bruises from the Fire Lord’s monstrous grip.   


She trailed over the bruises gently with her hand but flinched in pain when her slender fingers reached the swollen and bruised area. The amount of pain Katara was feeling is indescribable. She had ceased the screaming altogether and the room was filled with silence, except for the occasional sob or sniffle. The water had reached her arms and was flowing gently up to her collarbone area and neck, the familiar sense of the water was soothing and calming to the young waterbender. It gave her a sense of ease during her loneliness. Her eyes sprung open when a bright blue light emerged from the water surrounding her bruised neck. It’s light was beautiful,illuminating and Katara could feel the swelling go down. After a minute the water splashed down at her feet and she looked at her reflection in surprise, the bruises were gone.  _ It’s healed, how? Did I do that?  _ Katara thought to herself and stared down at her hands, surprised at her own power. 

_ I guess I’m not completely alone, I still have my waterbending  _ she thought to herself. In all the years since Katara’s mom passed away and she was imprisoned, she’d never had that much access to water to be able to refine and hone her bending skills. But if she ever were to make it out of this hell alive and get back to her family, she needed to get strong, and fast. Katara’s agony was replaced with a new sense of purpose, she felt determined that somehow she would escape. 

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and it was going to be hard staying awake much longer, this day had taken a huge toll on her body and she slowly walked over to the bed. She quickly removed the covers and snuck under, and took one look at the moon outside her window before closing her eyes completely and falling asleep quicker than ever. Not before visualising being back with her brother and father.  _ I swear, I will find you again.  _

* * *

  
‘’Mnn’’ Katara felt the sun’s strong ray’s warm up her face, she rolled over and stretched out her arms and legs before slowly peering open her eyes. From the looks of it, the sun had just risen. The sky was covered in a warm and beautiful shade of orange and red. Katara looked at it’s shine in awe, until a thought crossed her mind.  _ It kind of looks like a flame. _ Her smile was replaced by a frown and she fell back into the bed, turning her back towards the window. Even though she had healed her bruises, the inside of her body still felt sore. Katara yawned and had every intention of going back to sleep, she dozed off lightly before a knock on her door startled her, her body yanked up in a sitting position and she anxiously gazed at the door. 

Shortly after the knock, Luh and a few more servants entered. ‘’ Good morning, hope you slept well.’’ Luh commented, even though she could tell from the waterbender’s swollen eyes and dark circles that she had probably gotten little or no sleep.    
Luh proceeded to walk over to the waterbender’s bed, laying out a beautiful dark red outfit made up of a long and flowy skirt with a tight fitting top, embedded with the finest golden embroidery. ‘’ The Fire Lord will be attending meetings all day and a late dinner with top officials, so you are under his instruction free to spend the day and night however you wish, as long as it’s within the proximity of the palace.’’ Luh said with a gentle smile before making eye contact with Katara.’’ Should we prepare you a bath before assisting you with your clothes and hair?’’ 

‘’ No. I don’t need any help, just leave me alone. I’ve been dressing myself for 15 years, I’m sure I can still manage to do that much on my own.’’ Katara didn’t mean for her tone to sound harsh, after all Luh had only treated her kindly since her arrival, but Katara was feeling like a bird trapped in a cage, unable to set herself free, and the amount of people constantly around her only made it worse.

Luh gave her a gentle smile and nodded, ‘’ As you wish. We will be taking our leave then. Someone will be bringing you some breakfast shortly. ‘’ She gave Katara one final smile before exiting the room, followed by the other servants.

Katara sighed and took a deep breath. She felt overwhelmingly happy and relieved that she wouldn’t have to dress up like a doll and parade in front of that vicious man today at least, she was ‘’free’’ to spend time by herself, something she very much needed. She looked over at the luxurious outfit that was spread out at the end of the bed, even though she missed her signature blue tunic and clothing, she had to admit that this particular outfit with its rich and dark red color was absolutely mesmerizing. 

The sun shined upon her face once again and a warmth spread throughout her body. A small smile crept upon her face and Katara decided that she was going to make the best out of this day, if she were ever going to find a way out of here she needed to get the lay of the land. She arose from the bed and put on the skirt in a one swift motion, it fit perfectly around her waist and really enhanced her body’s natural curves. The top however didn’t come on as swiftly, she had to struggle for a while to finally get it over her generous bust. It was a snug fit and Katara suddenly felt embarrassed by how tightly the red factic clung to her breasts, making them look even bigger than usual.  _ These outfits really expose a lot of the skin, not at all like water tribe clothing. I wonder if everyone in the fire nation wears outfits that expose their midriffs, s _ he thought whilst eyeing herself in the mirror. She reached for the brush on her desk and decided to wear her hair loose with her signature ‘’ hair loopies’’ as Sokka refers to them. The thought of her brother made her smile and her fingers gently graced the pendant on her mother’s necklace.  _ I’m going to get through this, I promise mom. _ She thought and now she was filled with determination, her drive to be united with her father and brother made her feel stronger than ever, she was determined that she would find a way out of here. She took a final look at her own reflection before walking out of her room to explore the grounds.

In the hall she was met with servants and guards, all who seemed completely unfazed by her presence. Some of the young servant girls eyed her with curiosity and some with despise and almost jealousy?  _ I guess some girls might think i’m lucky to get to be close with their ‘’oh so great Fire Lord.’’ Disgusting.  _ She thought, furrowing her brows and eyeing these girls back. They seemed shocked at the waterbender’s look and whispered something to each other before turning their eyes elsewhere. 

She followed the corridor that was filled with the grand portraits hanging up on the wall, and it led her to the garden she had seen on the first day of her arrival. The sun was shining, it’s ray’s reflected beautifully on the small pond, it sparkled like it was filled with hundreds of diamonds. The warm weather felt alluring to the young waterbender, and Katara decided that before she mapped out this place she could sure use a couple of minutes in this beautiful garden enjoying the weather. She walked over to the pond, watchful of her step so that she didn’t accidentally step on any of the fire lilies, their beauty was beyond compare and didn’t deserve to be trampled on. She maneuvered over to the pond quickly and decided to take her shoes off, the green grass felt soft on her toes and the air around her smelled of summer and warmth. For the first time in years, Katara felt at peace with her surroundings and almost in sync with the nature around her. She could almost feel the water in the pond, in the grass and air around her. She sat down and leaned her back on a tree that was offering a nice shade from the sun’s strong light. She closed her eyes and listened to the water splash when the turtle ducks swam across it, she could feel the water calling her and leaned down further so that she could dip her feet gently in the cool and soothing water. 

The water felt refreshingly cold against her toes as she rocked her feet back and forward. A small baby turtle duck seemed curious and swam up to her feet, it’s feather felt ticklish and Katara let out a small giggle as it swam in circles around her. Deciding to play with it a little, Katara reached out her hand and made a small wave for the turtle duck to ride on with her waterbending, it looked shocked but seemed to enjoy the playful gesture. Katara laughed, ‘’Well I’m glad at least someone in this palace seems to be enjoying themself, it must be nice to be a turtle duck, huh.’’ She said out loud to herself as a whisper. She decided to make a small wave again but her concentration broke when she felt someone’s presence behind her, she instantly turned her head, causing the water around the little duck to splash over it, with its head now completely submerged.

Katara didn’t know who she expected to be behind her, maybe a guard or a servant, but to her surprise it was a flustered teenage boy, who appeared to be of similar age as herself. He looked taken back at the sight of her, his mouth opened slightly and he seemed at a loss for words. She looked back at him awkwardly, making eye contact with the set of the warmest golden eyes Katara’s ever witnessed. The two of them stayed like that for a while, before he broke the silence.

‘’ Oh. Umm I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.’’ He explained, looking sideways and scratching the back of his head, looking very flustered.

‘’ Oh, Um. It’s okay, you just startled me.’’ Katara admitted, feeling a little nervous around the stranger. 

‘’ I was hoping to feed the turtle ducks.’’ The boy blurted out, a shade of crimson red covered his cheeks and his gaze was still averted sideways. Away from the waterbender.

_ Oh.. He probably expects me to leave.  _ Katara thought, and proceeded to lift her feet from the cooling water and looked around at the ground, in search of her shoes. 

He seemed taken back at her sudden retreat, and brought his hand up in the air,‘’ No! Umm, I didn’t mean it like that. You don’t have to leave, I was just hoping to get to sit here too. I mean if it’s okay with you. Or I could leave and come back later.’’ he awkwardly explained. the shade of red on his cheek was now darker and his awkwardness brought a smile upon Katara’s face. 

‘’You don’t have to come back later, I guess this place is big enough for the both of us to sit at.’’ Katara admitted, ‘’ Sit’’ she said whilst making a welcoming gesture with her hands.

The boy looked at her one last time, as if he was checking for signs that his presence made her feel uncomfortable. Before settling down at the grass beside her. The turtle ducks flocked around him the moment he sat down, as if they recognized him. A small smile covered his face and he reached down into his pocket, grabbing a loaf of bread, breaking it down in pieces and tossing in the water.

The two of them sat there in silence, as the water splashed and rocked by the movement of the turtle ducks. Katara placed her feet gently back into the soothing water.

She looked at the young fire nation boy beside her, her eyes were drawn to the prominent red scar covering the left side of his face.  _ I wonder what happened to him _ .. The boy’s scar was not the only thing she felt herself drawn to, he had beautiful black hair, his hair was short but fell down in front of his eyes, drawing more depth to his set of deep golden eyes. She found herself staring at the boy longer than what might be appropriate and turned her head before she made him feel uncomfortable. 

‘’ Does it scare you?’’ The boy asked, almost in a cold and annoyed manner. Katara felt unsure of what he meant, he looked at her directly and their eyes met instantly. 

‘’ Does what scare me? ‘’ She asked quietly, her gaze was still drawn to his set of golden eyes, which reminded her of the sun with it’s warmth and color..

‘’ The scar.’’ He stated, as if his answer was the most obvious thing ever. 

‘’ Oh’’ She muttered and felt her cheeks warm up, she was pretty sure that a blush was covering her entire face by now, not expecting him to bring up the scar. ‘’ Actually no, I was admiring your eyes. They remind me of the sun.’’ She awkwardly admitted, not sure why she was blushing or feeling this nervous in front of the boy, she’d never had a problem speaking with boys before.

He seemed completely surprised at her answer, as if she had told him the most unexpected thing in the entire world. His mouth opened slightly, as if he was about to speak, but no word came out. He looked down at the water and muttered quietly under his breath. ‘’ Umm.. Thanks, nobody’s ever said anything like that. I like your eyes too, they remind me of the ocean.’’ 

That comment made Katara smile, she had always been proud of her deep blue eyes, as it was something that connected her to all the people of the water tribe, even though she was separated from them, her blue eyes served as a reminder of her heritage and culture. ‘’ Thanks.’’ she replied, and went back to rocking her feet gently with the flow of the water beneath her. 

The same little duckling that she had played with before, swam away from the pieces of bread the boy was throwing in the water in favor of the young waterbender. She let out a giggle and proceeded to make a small wave again, causing the duck to ride across the pond. The boy looked at Katara in awe, with a hint of surprise.

‘’ You’re a waterbender?.’’ He asked in a careful but curious tone.

‘’ Oh, yeah I am.’’ She answered, looking back at the boy with a smile on her face. 

‘’ That’s amazing! I’ve never met a waterbender before! Sorry I haven’t asked your name yet, I’m Zuko’’ He admitted, his eyes lit up like a child’s and he gave off one of the gentlest smiles Katara’s ever seen.

‘’ Katara.’’ She answered, His eyes found her and he quietly muttered under his breath ‘’ Katara’’, as if he was testing out how it felt to say her name. 

They stayed quiet for a while, both of them feeling unsure on how to keep the conversation going.

‘’ I hope this doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable, but I-’’ Zuko said,unsure if he wanted to utter the next part of the sentence ‘’ I saw you yesterday when you ran out of my father’s chamber. I uh, noticed that you were crying and i just wanted to let you know that if there’s anything I can do to  _ eh,  _ help I guess. I’m here.’’

‘’ Thanks, that means alo- , ‘’ Katara replied before the reality of his word sunk in. ‘’ Wait a minute, did you say father?!’’ She asked, her tone coming across as a mix of shock and disgust.

‘’ Yeah, I’m Crown Prince Zuko, heir to the throne. Sorry, thought you knew that when I told you my name. I’m used to people knowing that, but I should probably have been more clear, afterall you’re not from here.’’ He admitted awkwardly, he felt a wall go up around the girl, who just a minute ago was showing some vulnerability, not wanting Katara to leave, Zuko quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist and added. ‘’ But I’m nothing like my father, I swear’’ He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. 

‘’ If you’re nothing like your father, then let go of my wrist immediately. ‘’ she spat out, not at all expecting the boy to grab her like that, and it brought back the painful memories of the previous night.

He looked down at his hand that was gripping her warm, tan flesh and released his grip immediately. ‘’ Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you like that.’’ he said, and looked down with a sorrow expression.

Katara felt surprised, Sure she had told him to release her, but she didn’t think he would do it so quickly, and on top of that apologize. She had had the image that members of the royal family, especially of the fire nation were all ruthless and inconsiderate to other people’s feelings, that they would feel entitled to treat people in whatever manner they wish. Like his father does. Maybe it was wrong of her to just assume that someone would be evil and inconsiderate just because of their lineage, Zuko hadn’t after all done anything to her that reflects that personality trait. She felt the tension in her body release and she felt herself calm down.

‘’ It’s okay, I guess I kind of freaked out a little bit, I mean.. I don’t have the best image of your father and jumped to conclusions.’’ She admitted defeatingly and sought out the boy’s eyes and gave him a small smile. ‘’ I have a habit of assuming the worst in people sometime’s, which maybe is understandable, considering what the fire nation has put me through. But I realize that I can’t hold you accountable for all that just because you are your father’s son.’’ 

‘’ I wouldn’t blame you if you were to hold me accountable, considering what you’ve been though. Not that I know what your story is, it's just uhm. I can kind of imagine it. And I happen to know what kind of man my father is, and uh well, how he treats his women. ‘’ The last part came out as a whisper, and the boy felt himself blush at the statement. Katara blushed as well, being well aware of what Zuko was referring to, and a tension built up around them. 

Katara felt unsure of what to say, feeling embarrassed that the kind boy in front of her, was aware of what nightly activity she had been forced to do. Katara was usually very reserved with her private life, and the fact that someone she barely met knew such a profound detail made her cheeks warm up in embarrassment and a strange feeling formed in the lower part of her abdomen. She averted her eyes, and gazed down at the water. 

Zuko noticed that his comment had made her feel anxious, and thought of what the next best thing to say to her would be. What _ would uncle say in a moment like this?  _ he thought to himself, imagining his wise uncle’s gift with words and knowing what’s right. He searched and searched for what to say, but his mind was completely blank. He felt that there was too much he could say that would only bring more pain and sadness to the young waterbender and jeopardize the nice conversation they’ve had up until this point, and decided to stay quiet.  _ Stupid, why did I have to say that? Now she won’t want to talk to me. Did I have to bring up my father and comment how he treats women sexually. God I’m so stupid  _ he silently scolded himself for his choice of words, and blamed himself for the thick tension lingering in the air between the pair.

He looked over at Katara who was looking down at her feet in embarrassment, he found his eyes drawn to the small area of bare skin between her skirt and her top, the sun lit up her complexion, giving it a warm radiant glow, his eyes trailed up at the way her top snuggly fit around her bust, with locks of her dark hair flowing beautifully, like waves. He shook his head and quickly averted his gaze., as he noticed that his staring gaze made her blush even deeper. His mind was filled with images of the beautiful waterbender, her set of deep blue eyes, her dark skin. Her wavy brown hair that only made her eyes shine brighter, her prominent cheek and collarbones, her well-endowed heavy bust that made his mind foggy, and the taunt exposed smooth skin of her slim,yet at the same time curvaceous abdome, her long legs that played with the water beneath her, in complete sync with it. It all filled the young firebender with lust and drove him crazy. He felt his body heat up and a sudden urge and craving for the girl, he longed to feel his own skin press against her smooth tan flesh, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. These images did little to help the tension that was around them, as he felt them taking over and possessing his mind completely, causing blood to flow to his southern region and he felt himself harden at the thought.

_ What’s wrong with you, she’s probably been through hell and you are thinking about her like that. Ugh sometimes I hate my body _ he scolded himself for his unwanted reaction. Still he felt more blood flow south when he looked over at the waterbender, who now layed on her back, with her feet still dangling in the water, giving him a good view of her entire and curvaceous body. He pressed his palm discreetly against his hardened bulge, in an attempt to bring it down, but it was no use. He decided that the best course of action would be to get away and ‘’deal with it’’, before she noticed. He didn’t want to scare her off or think that he was like his father, only interested in her body, he actually enjoyed talking with her and found it easy somehow to tell her exactly what he was thinking. When he talks with Mei about these things, she usually brushes him off with some cold remark. He didn’t want to destroy what little progress they made earlier. He decided that now was the time he needed to get away now to take care of his  _ situation _ , he stood up and cleared his throat.   
His sudden movement surprised her and she let out a small gasp. He made eye contact with her, and she noticed the dark shade of red covering his face. ‘’ Well I should, umm go. I have to go practice my firebending. I guess I’ll see you around?’’ He asked as a question, feeling extremely unsure of her reply, since he had managed to make her feel uncomfortable earlier. 

‘’ Yeah, I guess we probably will see each other around. With both of us living here and all’’ Katara replied.

‘’ Well then. Bye ‘’ He quickly excused himself and before she knew it, he disappeared out of her sight. 

Katara felt sadness when she saw Zuko disappear from her sight, for a minute she had forgotten all of her worries and had actually enjoyed his company. He seemed different, different from anyone she’d ever met, more awkward and honest than most. She saw that the sun was turning into a darker and warmer shade of orange. Huh _ , I’ve probably been here for a while, lost track of time in his company.  _ She thought, and her stomach agreed as it let out a small growl of hunger. She lifted up her feet and quickly slipped into her shoes. She stood up and decided that the rest of the exploring would have to wait for another time, she felt the sudden need to take a long relaxing bath, maybe even practice some waterbending in the solidarity of her own chamber, and quickly made her way back to her security of her room. 

* * *

  
Zuko practically raced back to his room, and the second he was within the confinement of his chamber he pulled down his pants that had grown incredibly tight and a bulge was showing. His hard cock sprung free and he gritted his teeth as the cold air hit the tip. It had been a while since the crown prince had any form of release by himself or with his girlfriend. His relationship with Mai was rocky to say the least, and most days he was too tired from his firebending practice to take care of it himself, but today the pressure had built up to an unbearable amount thanks to a certain blue eyed waterbender, and his body longed for a release. 

Zuko’s right hand quickly found its way to his shaft and felt himself jump at the touch. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his firmness and slowly brought his hand up to the tip which was leaking with precum. He repeated the previous motion, slowly bringing his hand down to the base of his shaft with a flick of his wrist. The pleasure of his touch drove him insane, and he felt his legs grow weak and knew that this wasn’t going to be a long session. 

His breathing grew heavier and his hips bucked furiously against his hand, Zuko closed his eyes and moaned and the sensation. His stroking had gathered some momentum and his hand was moving at a much faster pace now. Zuko’s breathing became a series of whimpers and moans as he flicked his wrist and moved his hand faster and faster. 

His breathing had become erratic and his hips rolled forwards in an uncontrollable matter, he was close to reaching his climax. It only took him a few more pumps from the base of his length to the tip for the Crown Prince to reach his peak.

‘’ Ngghh, aaah.’’ He moaned, his entire body jerked forward, followed by a loud series of grunts and moans as he shot the white thick liquid all over his hand and the floor. His heartbeat was beating at an alarming rate, and it took him a few deep breaths before it turned back to normal. He cleaned himself up and changed his clothes before deciding to practice a few firebending forms.    


* * *

Her bath had been refreshing, and unnecessarily long. The bath water had turned ice cold by the time Katara was done with her practice. She was currently trying to heat up her body by sitting by the warm fireplace. The warm flames quickly warmed up her skin and she had helped herself to the tray of food the servant had left there. When she looked at the flame, she was quickly reminded of the Crown Prince and a smile appeared on her plump lips.  _ He was kind of cute when he felt flustered or awkward. She _ thought to herself and giggled,  _ Even though he is the son of a monster.  _ Her expression changed drastically and was replaced with a frown. Her trail of thought was interrupted by a loud knock. 

‘’ Come in’’ Katara shouted, and Luh appeared on the other side of the door with a troubled look on her face. ‘’ The Fire Lord has requested your immediate  _ service  _ at his dinner. She muttered whilst giving Katara a look of pure pity. 

Katara felt confused, ‘’ What do you mean service at his dinner?’’ Luh shot her another empathetic look, ‘’ Well sometimes, His majesty likes to show off his, uhm  _ girls _ to the top officials as a display of wealth, and to fill them with envy. So he wants you to sit there at the dinner by his side, you won’t have to speak unless he commands it, You only have to occasionally pour him some wine or shoot a smile at the other men, In other words you will only have to sit there and look pretty.’’ Luh quietly said.. Katara felt taken back and stunned at this request, she wasn’t exactly known for being good at sitting quietly as a beautiful vase to be admired, and it filled her with an uneasy feeling.

‘’ The dinner has already started and he wants you there right away, I’m just going to apply some makeup on you quickly and we’ll be on our way. The outfit that you wore earlier today is fine. ‘’ Luh walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer, there she pulled out two boxes and two brushes. One contained the black charcoal which volumized her lashes and another with the red paint that was put on her lips, making them look more full and luscious. Luh put it on in a matter of seconds, and proceeds to open another drawer that Katara noticed was filled with beautiful pins and hair accessories. She brushes part of Katara’s hair back in a neat bun and secures it with a pin. She gently puts her hands on Katara’s shoulder and whispers, ‘’ Don’t worry, all you have to do is sit there and smile. And I will be in there with you, serving the food and whatnot. So relax.’’ Luh said with a smile. 

‘’ Okay.’’ Katara smiled back, and placed her hand on Luh’s and gave it a small squeeze before standing up, having no idea what she was walking into. 

They made their way quickly to a small secluded dining hall, the first thing Katara noticed when the doors opened was a set of the kind golden eyes belonging to the young Crown Prince, their eyes met immediately and he seemed genuinely surprised to see her. A young girl beside him seemed to notice that their eyes lingered and gave Katara a wicked smile, she ignored it and quickly made her way to the end of the table where there was an empty chair, next to the man she dreaded to see. The Fire Lord looked in her direction and she felt a shiver down her spine when she was met with his cold golden eyes, they were nothing like Zuko’s eyes who were filled with warmth, even though their eyes looked the same Katara could feel a difference in their stare. She looked down and sat down obediently beside the man, but she didn’t fail to notice the stench of alcohol coming from the older man and it made her feel uneasy. Her eyes quickly locked eyes with the young prince and it somehow made her feel a little at ease seeing a somewhat familiar face amongst these strangers that she was about to dine with.

‘’ Now that we’re all seated. We can get started’’ The Fire Lord amusingly chuckled. Katara had no idea of the horrors that were yet to come.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
